


DaiSuga's Book of Fluff

by KurooAkihito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooAkihito/pseuds/KurooAkihito
Summary: Just short stories about DaiSuga...I just love DaiSuga...like, a lot





	DaiSuga's Book of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write in my own style okay? Hope y'all like it!! ^-^/

**[Karasuno High, Classroom 4, 8:02AM]**

**Suga:** _(standing in front of the class, trying to be energetic)_ “Good morning, I’m Sugawara Koushi, please take care of me!” _(looks to the right, thinks to self)_ ‘He’s so handsome oh my god…’

 **Ms Watanabe:** _(smiling)_ “Koushi, tell us something about yourself.”

 **Suga:** _(grinning, teeth showing)_ “I just moved back from Tokyo” _(continuing)_ “but I grew up here in Miyagi.”

 **Random student:** _(shouting)_ “Which school were you from?”

 **Suga:** “Nekoma High.” _(class wows, grins)_

 **Ms Watanabe:** _(polite, gesturing at the handsome guy)_ “Please take a sit over there. Please quieten down, we’re starting the class.”

 

**[Classroom 4, 10:31AM, Break time]**

**Suga** : _(alone, looking down at bento)_

 **Daichi:** _(taps Suga’s shoulder)_ “Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi, please address however you’d like.”

 **Suga:** _(under his breath)_ “Hello, future husband.”

 **Daichi:** _(confused)_ “I beg your pardon?”

 **Suga:** _(awkward)_ “Ah…nice to meet you, Daichi-san. You can call me Suga.” _(whispering to self)_ “Or your future wife…”

 **Daichi:** “Haha, you can drop the san. You wanna join me? I’m usually at the rooftop.”

 **Suga:** _(blushing, stands up quietly, follows Daichi out of the class)_ “I surely cannot turn this down…”

 

**[Rooftop, 10:35AM, Break time]**

**Suga:** _(heart beating fast, face flushed, looking at Daichi)_

 **Daichi:** “Do you play volleyball?” _(Suga nods quickly, smirks)_ “I guessed. You should join the volleyball club.”

 **Suga:** _(nods again)_ “I planned to anyways.”

 **Daichi:** _(stretches, putting arms behind his head)_ “I uh…I’m the captain of the volleyball club…”

 **Suga:** _(eyes lighting up)_ “Oh wow…” _(looking down at Daichi’s muscles)_ “No wonder…”

 **Daichi:** “What…? Anyways...would you like to have lunch together before volleyball?”

 **Suga:** _(blushing)_ “Yeah sure…oh! We better get going, there’s the bell…”

 

**[Convenient Store, 6:45PM, On the way home]**

**Ukai:** _(standing outside store, smoking)_ “Who’s that?”

 **Daichi:** “This is Suga, he’s joining our team.”

 **Suga:** _(friendly)_ “Good evening, I’m Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you.”

 **Daichi:** “Ukai sensei, I’d like some meat buns today, here’s the money.”

 **Ukai:** _(looks at Sugawara then looks back at Daichi, winks)_ “Oh…sure.” _(taking out meat buns)_ “Make sure you can eat your dinner!”

 **Daichi:** _(blushing, under his breath)_ “Oh…namo amitabha…” _(taking meat buns from Ukai)_ “Yes sensei. Come Suga, let’s go.” (handing Suga one) “Here, have one, you must be hungry.”

 **Suga:** _(taking meat bun, biting into it)_ “Mmm…this is good.” _(hushed)_ “Thank you…Daichi…”

 **Daichi:** _(looking up at the sky then to Suga)_ “I’ll walk you home. I want you home safe, if you want, I’ll come pick you up in the morning.”

 **Suga:** _(a little embarrassed)_ “Daichi-san…you don’t have to do this for me…”

 **Daichi:** “I do it because I want to…let’s be good friends, okay Suga?” _(sticks out hand)_

 **Suga:** _(blush intensifies, eyes wide)_ “Yes…” _(takes Daichi’s hand, shakes gently)_

 **Daichi:** “Wow…Suga…your hands are so pretty _…” (looks at Suga’s hand then face)_ “You’re actually…just really pretty…”

 **Suga:** “Thank you…I get that a lot…” _(giggles, stops in tracks)_ “My house is here, thank you…Daichi…I’ll uh…see you tomorrow.”

 **Daichi:** _(squeezes Suga’s shoulder)_ “Yeah, see you in the morning…oh! May I…um…have your number and email, it might be a bit too fast-”

 **Suga:** _(shy)_ “Hehe…no, it’s okay Daichi.” _(takes Daichi’s phone)_ “Here. Goodnight…Daichi.”

 

**_*a few months later*_ **

**[Suga’s house, 1:45PM]**

**Suga’s Mother:** “Koushi, are you wearing your yukata to the festival?”

 **Suga:** _(nods)_

 **Suga’s Mother:** “With who?”

 **Suga:** “Daichi.”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “That’s nice, just the two of you?”

 **Suga:** “Yeah…”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “Is there anything going on between the both of you? I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” _(Suga’s face goes pale)_

 **Suga:** _(nervous)_ “What do you mean…?”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “I mean, even from Tokyo, you never really talked about girls and never really brought home any. I mean, you’re my son, I know you well enough. I’ve noticed things. Since we’ve got a bit of time, why don’t we talk?”

 **Suga:** “Okasa-” _(sweating)_

 **Suga’s Mother:** _(soft)_ “Look Koushi, I remember when you used to bring Kuroo home. When the both of you went into the room. You once forgot to close the door and left it ajar. I walked past and saw everything. It’s okay Koushi, I always knew you weren’t exactly straight and it’s okay that you’re not. You were always like this, you put flowers in your hair when you were younger. You held Terushima’s hands when the both of you were in kindergarten and primary school. He was your first love. I’ve seen everything Suga, it’s okay honey.”

 **Suga:** _(tearing up)_ “I…I think I like Daichi, mummy…I’m sorry…”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “I can tell, and he likes you too Suga.” _(holding Suga’s hands)_

 

**[Suga’s house, 5:28PM]**

**Suga’s Mother:** _(doorbell rings, opens door)_ “Oh, Daichi-kun! Come in.” _(calling out)_ “Koushi! Your Daichi-kun is here!”

 **Suga:** _(blushing furiously, embarrassed)_ “Okaasan! Please don’t say that! I’m coming!”

 **Daichi:** _(bashful, polite)_ “Uh…good evening aunty, I’m here to pick Koushi up. I brought you some peaches and yuzu my mother had told me to give you.”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “Please come in, Koushi isn’t done yet. Oh yeah, I’ve got a question.”

 **Daichi:** _(sits down at table)_ “Sure, anything.”

 **Suga’s Mother:** _(leaning in)_ “This might seem unexpected but…do you like Koushi?”

 **Daichi:** _(taken aback)_ “Uh- I think you got the wrong idea, aunty….”

 **Suga’s Mother:** _(slightly saddened)_ “Oh? Well…I think Koushi likes you…”

 **Daichi:** _(shocked)_ “Really..?”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “Yeah…”

 **Suga:** _(running down the stairs, clueless)_ “Okay, I’m ready, let’s go.”

 **Suga’s Mother:** “Bye boys, have fun!”

 

**[Miyagi Spring Festival, 6:49PM]**

**Suga:** _(sighs, satisfied)_ “Waaah~ It feels so refreshing to be here. The takoyaki as so tasty and this popsicle is so cooling, try it!” _(holds popsicle at Daichi)_

 **Daichi:** _(breath hitches)_ “It’s okay, you have it.”

 **Suga:** “Ahhh? You’re no fun, oh wells, more for me. Oh-!” _(licking his hands, Daichi stares)_ “Hai…I gotta go wash my hands after this. Wait for me?” _(runs to the sink to wash hands, runs back)_

 **Daichi:** “Oh, Suga, let’s go watch the fireworks from there.” _(pointing at the top of the hill)_

 **Suga:** “Sure…” _(heart beating fast)_

 **Daichi:** _(stopping in his tracks)_ “Suga…I…I have to tell you something…” _(nervous)_

 **Suga:** _(confused)_ “Sure, you know you can tell me anything.”

 **Daichi:** “I know this may sound weird but…god damn it…how do I say this…” _(quickly grabs Suga’s hands, speaking very fast)_ “Sugawara Koushi, you drive me crazy every single day. The moment you stepped into class that day, I knew…I just knew I needed to have you. You’re so beautiful, with that mole under your left eye, your soft hair, your personality- what am I even saying!”

 **Suga:** _(eyes wide, speechless)_

 **Daichi:** “Everything about you is just so beautiful, Suga. I’m just so in love, so helplessly in love with you that I don’t even know what to do anymore. Every day I look forward to spending the day with you and I treasure every single moment spent with you. I admit that I think of cuddling with you in bed every day and I just want to buy you your favourite flowers and love you unconditionally…I’ve got so much to say but oh god…I have never felt this way for someone like this in so long…”

 **Suga:** “Daichi…”

 **Daichi** : _(squeezing Suga’s hand)_ “Please…don’t ever leave my side…even if you rejec-”

 **Suga:** _(hugs Daichi, eyes half closed)_ “Daichi…I love you too. I’ve waited for this for a long time.”

 **Daichi:** _(slowly wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist)_ “Suga…” _(pulls back to stare into Suga’s eyes, pulls Suga in for a kiss, closes eyes)_

**\--**

**[Suga’s house, 11:11AM]**

**Daichi:** _(rings doorbell)_

**Suga:** _(runs to open the door)_

**Daichi:** _(hands flowers to Suga)_ “Are you ready?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all realised, I decided to create my own little background story kinda thing, so please don't give me salt *puts hands together*


End file.
